


Save Me

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg tries to cook Christmas dinner, and Iain saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

It had started out a simple enough plan. Iain had been called into work, and so all Greg had to do was follow the instructions he had left, and dinner would be ready on time when Iain got back. Really, it wasn’t all that complicated. Everything had been made the night before, all Greg had to do was put it in the oven at the right time. Or on the stove or whatever, but still. Not too bloody difficult.

He just, hadn’t expected the little things in between the turning the stove on. _Think of how I’d turn around and you’d kiss me, if I were doing it._ It wasn’t fair for Iain to leave little things like that in his instructions. And _You can get distracted by the game you recorded, but only twenty minutes. If it’s half time before you check on the sprouts I’ll smack you when I get home._ What did Iain expect of him, when he could just see the way he’d say it, the knowing look in his eyes? 

It hadn’t been Greg’s fault at all he’d forgotten to wrap Iain’s present. Or that Iain had failed to put a note for that in his list. When the alarm went off and he was still finishing the bow, how was he to know the goose had gotten a tad bit scorched? Or that Iain would walk in at just that moment, to see smoke coming from the kitchen, which was actually from the note Greg had left on the stove, but that was apparently besides the point, when Iain had to spend the next five minutes making sure the potatoes and chestnuts and sprouts weren’t too badly singed or under seasoned, and pulling the almost-dry goose out. Greg was really just lucky he’d set the pigs in a blanket aside before he’d gone to work on the wrapping, or he really would have gotten hit upside the head for forgetting about the food he was supposed to be keeping an eye on.

Instead, he just came out of the bedroom to see Iain eyeing him critically, as he tried not to grin too widely and ruin the apologetic look on his face. Not that he needed to worry for long when Iain walked up to greet him with a holiday kiss. After that, the only expression he found he could make was one of pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you can't tell, I'm on a christmas kick, and Dimstrade is my drug of choice. Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am!


End file.
